Fan:Devimon (Digimon: Forever)
For the Devimon from Digimon Adventure, please see Devimon (Adventure). Devimon is the principal antagonist during the first season of Digimon: Forever. Description Devimon is a bipedal mammalian-bat Digimon, and is black in colour, with blood-red eyes. He is thought to have originally been an Angemon, but he became evil after being corrupted by Lillithmon. He weighs approximately 163 lbs. Overview Devimon makes doesn't make his first appearance until mid-Season 1, after previously appearing only as shadows. Afterward, his one goal in mind is to destroy the new team of Digidestined, so as to take control of the Digital and real worlds. In the Digital World, Devimon appears to work with limited support from other Digimon. However, his most insidious move was to send his main army through the Digital Gate into the real world. Attacks * Touch of Evil Digivolution Keemon Keemon is a Slime Digimon whose name is derived from the for . Devimon is never seen in this form during the course of the series. Attacks * Bubble Blow Yaamon Yaamon is Impmon's In-Training form. The name "Yaamon" could come from the Japanese word "yancha", meaning mischievous. Devimon is only seen in this form once, during one of Gennai's flashbacks . Attacks * Rolling Black Impmon Impmon is a small humanoid imp creature with a tail and large pointed ears. He wears a pair of red gloves and a matching red bandanna. Devimon is only seen in this form once, during one of Gennai's flashbacks . Attacks * Badda-Boom * Infernal Funnel * Pillar of Fire Myotismon Myotismon is dressed elegantly as a gentleman. His look and mannerisms are styled after vampires, and the name Myotismon is derived from Myotis, a genus of bats. His Japanese name is Vamdemon, which is a combination of the words Vampire and Demon. His cloak is formed from the fusing of Devimon's wings during Digivolution. Devimon takes this form during his attack on File City after the Digidestined (with the exception of Rosie, Alicia, and Lucas) mount a combined assault. Until the penultimate episode of Season 2 , Myotismon is the principal antagonist of the series. Attacks * Grisly Wing * Crimson Lightning * Darkness Claw VenomMyotismon VenomMyotismon is Devimon's Mega form. He has an insatiable hunger, at one point devouring some his own servants. In the Old Prophecy revealed by Gennai he is called the "Undead King" (or "King of the Undead) and when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, he would reveal himself in his true form as the Beast. His "true" body is actually hidden in his abdomen, and rarely comes out. Though he is much more powerful than Myotismon, he is also much less intelligent. He is quick to anger, and is solely motivated by his desire to devour life, the only thing he retains from Myotismon being a stronger hatred of the Digidestined than that held by Devimon. VenomMyotismon first appears in , when Myotismon Digivolves to this form in order to annihilate the Human world. Unfortunately, he was no match for the combined efforts of the Digidestined and the Devas, and so he is himself annihilated Attacks * Venom Infusion * Nightmare Claw * Chaos Flame * Tyrant Savage * Inferno MaloMyotismon MaloMyotismon is Devimon's Super Ultimate form. His Japanese name, BelialVamedemon, is derived from Belial - "wicked", or "that which is not to rise" and Vamedemon. Unlike VenomMyotismon, he has regained his intelligence, and is even more sadistic than any of his previous forms — he tortures and kills several of the generals in his Digimon/Human army. Attacks * Screaming Darkness * Crimson Mist * Mental Illusion